Mechagodzilla (Showa) vs Gipsy Danger
Mechagodzilla vs Gypsy Danger is S1 E4 of Markus' Death Battle. Adopted from Gogeta46power Description Godzilla vs Pacific Rim! Which kaiju-killing machine will walk away victorious? Interlude (Cues Invader - Jim Johnston ) W: Kaiju, they are insanely powerful and seemingly indestructable monsters and are some of the hardest things to destroy. B: And that's when giant robots come in to stop them with their badass weapons and abilities! W: Examples are '''Mechagodzilla '''Godzilla's robotic counterpart. B: And Gipsy Danger the nuclear powered Jaeger! Markus R B D: Hey everyone! It is me the writer of this article. I will appear as a guest host for today! W: It;s our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a '''DEATH BATTLE!' Mechagodzilla (Cues Godzilla vs Mechagodilla 1974 ) '''B: Aliens are once again taking over the Earth because... reasons?' W: However, the Black Hole Space Nebula 3's goals were not easy mainly due to the giant monsters. M: So, they decided to make thier own monster naming it... Mechagodzilla. (Cues The Reveal of Mechagodzilla ) M and B: IT'S BEAUTIFUL!!! Kuronuma: Damn Godzilla. You're mistaken if you think your powers are a match for Mechagodzilla! W: Mechagodzilla is made of Space Titanium covered with skin similar to Godzilla's. M: Kinda like a Terminator. B: The Mechagodzilla is armed to the teeth with weapons that can easily damage Godzilla. i W: Let's start with his missiles. He has them attached to his fingers,knees and toes. M: After a barrage of missiles, they were strong enough to make The King of Monsters bleed! B:If that is not enough. He has rainbow lasers coming from his eyes and chest lasers which destroy whatever is unfortunate enough to get hit by it! ''' W: For extra attack range, Mechagodzilla can turn his head around meaning it does not have to turn around and then attack. '''B: And it can make a force field by spinning its head around! M: The Mechagodzilla is a beast. It can injure Godzilla, fly, overwhelm King Caesar, destroy a boulder similar to King Caesar in size, matched his lasers with Godzilla's atomic breath and even rip the jaw of Anguirus! W: But he does have his weaknesses. He was once damaged by Godzilla to the point where repairs were neccesary and its twistable head can be used to rip its head of. B: And while it is durable it was defeated by Godzilla and King Caesar. W: It is also greatly vunreable to powerful magnetic forces. B: Still, this monster of a mech will decimate whatever is foolish enough to stand in it's way. If you see this run and don't look back! Mechagodzilla reveals himself to Godzilla, shocking the civilians watching. Gipsy Danger (Cues Pacific Rim Main Theme) W: The year 2013 a mysterious glowing blue portal was found under the Pacific Ocean. B: This apparantly was a portal between a world of monsters and Earth M: Awoken, the first kaiju on Earth ran rampant. After 6 days it was eventually killed by tanks and jets but 3 cities and tens of thousands of lives where taken in the process. B: Only tens of thoousands? Man, this monster is a disgrace to all other kaiju in this movie. After the attack another kaiju attacked Manila M: Hey, that's were I live! B: No one cares! Anyways, afterwards another one attacked... and another one... and at this point they knew the monsters were not stopping. Took them long enough! W: So, the world decided to combine their resources to make their own monsters. These were called... '''The Jaegers.' M: Enter the Mark 3 Jaeger. '''Gipsy Danger!!!' B: Gipsy Danger is 79 meters of pure awesomeness. This bad boy is responsible for the unfortunate deaths of many kaiju! W: This mech is piloted by the Becket Brothers. The main pilot is '''Raieigh Becket '''and his co-pilot '''Yancy Beck-''' (Shows footage of Yancy getting pulled out of Gipsy by Knifehead presumably killing him) B: Poor guy... ' M: The new co-pilot is '''Mako Mori '''adoptive daughter of Stacker Pentecost who is the Marshal of the Pan Pacific Defense Corpse. (Cues Pacific Rim OS - Jaeger Tech) ''W: Like all Jaegers, Gipsy uses a program which uses the left and right hemisphere of each pilot respectively. This means each pilots can control a specific side of a Jaeger.. M: But enough with this nerd stuff! Let's get to the weapons! Gipsy danger has an I-19 Plasmacaster attached to each arm. These launch powerful plasma shots to it's targetand cauterizes the wounds to prevent the target's blood from spreading all over the place. '''B: It also has a the GD6 Chain Sword! This beautiful piece of metal can slice through kaiju faster than Markus could get bored from doing his homework! Wiz and ''Markus ... ''W: Anyways, Gipsy Danger is also powered via nuclear reactors instead electricity like Modern Jaegers. This renders EMP based attacks almost completely useless. B: In addition to it's very powerful robo-arms. It has rocket boosters on its elbows increasing punching velocity. It has slain a total of 6 kaiju within the continuity of the movie which is impressive! M: But you can't take away it's weaknesses. Gipsy is very slow and stiff making it sluggish in battle. And while it is capable of holdng it's own, it has lost to the kaiju named, Knifehead B: But kaijus beware once Gipsy Danger comes in, because once that sword is pointing at you, consider yourself dead! Raleight Becket: There are things you can't fight, acts of God. You see a hurricane coming, you have to get out of the way. But when you're in a Jaeger, suddenly, you can fight the hurricane. You can win. Battle (Cues Armored Titan Theme) In a typical modern day city. A giant black reptilian beast is causing chaos throughout the land. Godzilla: (roars) Many buildings have been destroyed. Many lives have been ended. There was no hope... Until... Gipsy Danger enters this city. Raleight: We're too late. This city is a mess! Mako: We can't let this monster live. It might destroy the other cities nearby! Raleiht: Right! In a secret base in Okinawa. Kuronuma, leader of an alien invasion force sees the incoming threat. Kuronuma: So, the humans made their own toys. In that case, let's play! Mechagodzilla, destroy this thing. "Godzilla: shrieks a loud battle cry and Gipsy Danger prepares his battle stance. FIGHT!!! "Godzilla" blasts Gipsy with his mouth flamethrower. Setting it on fire Raleigh: Don't see that everyday! Gipsy fires back with his Plasmacaster shooting down the robot in disguise. The pilots notice some metal endoskeleton inside this monster momentarily distracting them from the battle. Wasting little time, the beast sends powerful jabs at Gipsy, shaking the opposing mech. Gipsy blasts the monster with the Plasmacaster again and reveals more of the endoskeleton. Kuronuma: It's time you earthlings know the truth! (Music stops) Light is flashing out of Godzilla's skin. by the time the light faded, the kaiju is revealed to be a robotic mech. Still mimicking the pilot's movements, Gipsy moves in a shocked manner. Kuronuma: Surprised? I got more surprises for you! (CuesThe End Of Mankind ) Raleigh: Mako! Keep focus! i Mechagodzilla fires deadly laser beams out of its eye sockets and missiles out of its fingers and knees. Gipsy is overwhelmed by the ridicolous amount of firepower heading their way! Gipsy brings out its GD6 Chain Swords and attempts to get closer to its foe but to no avail. It tries to blast Mechagodzilla with the Plasmacaster and manages to hit its foe, causing a visible dent oi Mechagodzilla. Gipsy follows up with another barrage of plasma shots firing away, Mechagodzilla realizes the danger of the situation and spins its head around, creating a force field. Gipsy Danger tries blasting it down only to fail. Once the force field wore off, Gipsy immediately sliced through a part of Mechaodzilla's arm. Out of panic, the incapacitated mech shot Gipsy with a chest laser sending it crashing down. ''' '''Mechagodzilla: (screams in pain) Mako: (screams) Raleigh! Are you alright? Raleigh: (grunts) No, let's end this! Gipsy Danger fires all of its plasma that is still inside the Plasmacaster at Mechagodzilla. Raleigh: Empty the clip! Empty the clip! Mechagodzilla falls and lands on some of the debris of the destroyed city. ''' '''Raleigh: Now! Gipsy draws his swords and runs towards the mech but Mechagodzilla fires all of its lasers at Gipsy Danger, as Mecha gets back on its feet it fires everthing offensive in its arsenal at Gipsy Danger. Gipsy Danger is shaking as it slowly blows up. With Raleigh and Mako screaming and Mechagodzlla's power depleting Gipsy goes down with one final chest laser Soldier: Sir, Mechagodzilla is in need of serious repairs. Kuronuma: Alright, Mechagodzilla, return to base! KO! *'Gipsy Danger's head is seen cracked and has many burns on it' *'Mechagodzilla returns to base for repairs and recharging' Analysis B: That was great! It took you long enough to make a halfway decent battle! W: This was incredibly close and could go either way, Gipsy's brute force would easily be able to destroy Mechagodzilla, but the problem was getting near it. M: Yeah, when something is blasting you with lasers, electricity and a crap ton of missiles at you. Getting near that something is a hassle. B: Not to mention. Mecha G's all out assault of weapons was able to turn Godzilla into a blood fountain! And this version of Godzilla can survive beatings from Hedorah, Gigan and Titanosaurus . All of which are easily building busting monsters. W: While Gipsy Danger has killed similar monsters like Leatherback and Otachi. Most of its kills where using a sword or some other form of melee weapon, which as stated earlier, is hard to use during Mechagodzilla's full out assaults. M: Overall, while both have the power to destroy one another, Mechagodzilla has the perfect arsenal against someone like Gipsy B: Looks like Gipsy went out with a bang! W: The winner is Mechagodzilla! Advantages & Disadvantages Gipsy Danger +Stronger +Smarter pilots +More experienced pilots +Stronger melee damage -Less ranged attacks -Less duranility Mechagodzilla +Defeated stronger foes +More ranged attacks +More durable +Flight +Wider arsenal -Not as experienced -Does not have that many melee weapons Next Time Next time on Death Battle ???: Olo. ???: I'm gonna wreck it! Megamind vs Wreck-it Ralph Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Mecha/Colossal Duel Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Godzilla vs Pacific Rim Themed Death Battles Category:Markus R B D Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018